


Sleeping Habits

by chicago_ruth



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka isn't used to sharing the bed with another person anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dark_bingo square, "Waking up Alone." Spoilers through the end of season 2/beginning of season 1.

Myka tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable in bed.

It doesn't work. It's too warm under the sheets, and it's too narrow, and she feels constricted. Lying perfectly still makes her shoulders tense up; trying to turn onto her side just means her arm is going to get pins and needles.

She's actually surprised at how long it takes for her bed partner to say, "Myka, darling, what _is_ the matter?"

Helena coaxes Myka to face her, and they're close enough to be kissing. They _were_ kissing, just half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I just... I'm not used to sleeping with anybody else in the bed. It's been so long since Sam, and... "

How long did it take Myka to adjust to sleeping with Sam? How long did it take her to adjust again, once he was gone? She scoots even closer to Helena and places her head on Helena's chest. 

Helena wraps her arm around her and kisses the top of her head. "Well, we'll just have to get you used to me, now won't we?"

It might take a while, but Myka thinks it's worth a few sleepless nights if she can keep Helena in her bed.

\--

Myka tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable in the bed.

It doesn't work. It's too cold under the sheets, and it's too wide, and she feels like she might roll off at any moment. 

It's not fair. Myka buries her face in her pillow. She'd just gotten used to Helena's presence. She'd just started feeling comfortable sleeping with their bodies pressed together.

The tears keep coming, no matter how much she tells herself that Helena isn't worth it. There's no reason to mourn the person who tried to destroy the world. She should be angry that Helena betrayed her.

Myka still can't fall asleep.

\--

It's easier to sleep on couches, to take a quick nap in the backroom chair. Her mother is worried, wondering what it is that's keeping Myka from getting a good night's rest in her own bed.

"I'm fine!" Myka reassures her. "I'm just not used to the new bed. The mattress is a lot harder than the one I had in South Dakota."

Her mother doesn't believe her, but she lets Myka get away with the lie. 

\--

The thing that scares her the most, when Pete comes in, asking for her help, is how much she wants to go back to work for the Warehouse. Despite everything that has happened, despite the fact that Myka can't trust her own judgement, she wants it.

Pete leaves, and Myka's mother comes in with a stack of books. "You know, it's good to see you upbeat again. Have you been sleeping better?"

Myka startles at that.

Yes. She's been sleeping better.

\--

She sleeps better. The beds are comfortable again, she enjoys the freedom to stretch out across the mattress, and it's wonderful to be able to get up on either side of the bed.

The only problem is, she didn't even notice how much she'd grown used to not having Helena.

Waking up alone isn't a hardship anymore. But it should be.


End file.
